redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Orlando the axe
Hi Orlando the axe, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 21:26, December 21, 2009 Howdy Hows it going. Having trouble with your laptop. HAHA. Is this jack?--Urthstripthestrong 21:48, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Hiya Orlando! My name is Tazmaria Goldeneyes, I'm a wildcat. I see you need help about the wikia; first person to ask would be Lord TBT. He's the creator of this wonderful site, and he can tell you all about it. Another person can be either me or my sister Layla Goldeneyes. Layla has been here longer than me, so she can help. Hope to see you get the help you need! Tazmaria Goldeneyes 22:34, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Hey alex. hows it going? I was just joking about the laptop thing. Have you written anything? I haven"t written anything yet. I also noticed we both have badger names,is Urthstripe your favorite?--Orlando the axe 04:10, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Hi, nice to meet you! Hope you have a good time here! --Neildown60px| Semper fi 02:46, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Whazzup Orlando Hey my cousin, hows it going? Urthstripe is my favorite badger. I hope you had a good New Year. If you write something, be sure and let me know.--Urthstripthestrong 03:49, January 2, 2010 (UTC)EULALIAAA! Re:Wiki Hi, I'm not entirely sure what you're asking. Nothing here is "made up" - it's all information from the Redwall books. If you're looking for help on starting your own wiki, see the Help Wiki. -- LordTBT Talk! 01:41, January 4, 2010 (UTC) U gots da Wii?!?!? I LOVE it!!! Wana be Wii buddies? Just sign my page. And my blog: nope it's not over I just started it Thanks for the comment! --Mara the otter Talk! 21:45, January 4, 2010 (UTC) AAAAHHHHHHH! You watched Dead Silence? I didn"t know you watched horror movies.Dead Silence was the worst horror movie ever. Your horror selections were good.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lDjtV7dXZzw. Ttyl.--Urthstripthestrong 21:02, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Have you watched "Knowing"? It's not classified as horror but I thought the beginning was pretty creepy. --Neildown60px| Semper fi 18:40, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Yea, it was pretty cool. But I wouldn"t count it as horror either. What horror movies have you seen?--Orlando the axe 20:10, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Haven't talked to you for awhile. Hmmm, I haven't seen any actual "horror" movies before, but I've seen a few suspenseful or creepy ones before. Have you seen The Happening? Thats a freaky one. I, personally, didn't like the ending as there wasn't enough detail in certain parts of the storyline, but all-in-all it was alright. --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 20:24, May 3, 2010 (UTC)